


Left Behind

by MelonBiskitQueen



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Spoilers, after the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ARK's in space and Simon finds himself alone...again. Maybe Omicrom Simon would make good company?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

Simon stared hopelessly at the screen. The power had gone out and it'd taken Catherine with it. He was alone now, or was he? Surely he could take the omnitool and plug it in somewhere else? It took him a bit of time to find it, since the room was pitch black now. Once he found it he was worried it'd be locked in. Luckily it wasn't.

"Okay Catherine. Let's find you a working terminal." Apparently firing a massive space canon takes a lot of power. Phi was now powerless. Simon sighed. "I guess we're making our way back to Tau."

During the journey back to Tau Simon thought about the other Simon. The one he'd left behind. The one he hadn't had the strength to unplug. Was he awake yet? Catherine had said it would take him at least three days to wake, and since he had no idea how long it'd taken him to reach Phi it was quick possible that three days had passed. If he was awake how was he doing? Did he feel betrayed? Was he mad at Catherine? Himself? Both? Hell, was he mad at him the Simon who got to continue the journey?

"Maybe I can contact him when we reach Tau. Right Cath-" Right. Catherine couldn't hear him. He hated being alone. Not having anyone to talk to. But himself.

Once he reached Tau it was obvious the space canon had taken out all of the power. In the abyss at least, maybe Omicrom still had it's power? But since there was no power down here did that mean the Climber was no longer functional?

"Probably." he muttered to himself.

As he followed the path back to the Climber Simon had the constant feeling that something was watching him. _Nobody's stalking me. The only things down here, apart from myself, are the giant fucking fish._ He was right. The Climber didn't have any power to it. Simon looked up. The cables appeared to be stable. Was he really considering this? Using the cables to climb up to Omicrom?

"I have to. Hopefully the other Simon won't try to kill me."  

 

"Ah!" Simon held onto the cable for dear life. This was the seventh time he'd nearly lost his grip.

"Don't look down, don't look down." he had to be nearly there, right?

 _The things I do for you Catherine,_ he thought. Every now and then he found himself praying that this was all just on big nightmare and that he'd wake up, in his apartment in Toronto, any second now. But no. Every time he opened his eyes (lenses?) he was still under the sea climbing this damned cable. Then  _that_ thought popped into his mind. What if the power had gone out everywhere? Not just in the abyss? Did that mean he was wasting his time? It wasn't like he had anywhere else to be. And his suit's battery would run out soon, wouldn't it?

So many questions. Never any answers.

After what seemed like forever Simon finally reached the top. He decided to take a moment and sit. He needed it. It hadn't been the best idea as he was now thinking about the life human Simon had led. Before the accident. His friends, family, Ashley. What he would've done if Ashley could've survived.

*crash*

"Huh?" Simon looked around. Had the sound come from inside Omicrom?

Simon got up and slowly walked toward the entrance. As he walked through the airlock his biggest fear was confirmed. Firing that damned canon had taken out all of the generators.  _Fuck!_ Then he heard the proxy. He looked around the corner cautiously and there it was. Lumbering out of the door. _Where's the other Simon?_  As he crawled in he saw the other him, or at least his headless suit. His head (helmet?) was a couple of inches in front of him.

That's what the crashing sound was. he was angry with himself now.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Simon. I should've drained your battery when I had the chance!" He sat next to his body. "I guess this is it for me, unless my battery runs out." but that was most definitely wishful thinking. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should continue this to when Simon meets other Simon. If you'd like more be sure to let me know!
> 
> Update: Well there you have! If you'd like to know how Omicrom Simon was doing during this one may I suggest reading my other fic 'Three Days Later'?


End file.
